Tod eines Helden
by Liliyes
Summary: Was geschieht wenn der Held stirbt und der Krig weiter geht .... was wird die Seite des Lichtes tuen ... slash shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 Der Tod des Helden

Der Krieg hatte begonnen, am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres ... doch der Beginn war nicht vom Dunklen Lord aus gegangen ... nein im Gegenteil den ersten Schritt und verheerenden Angriff machte Dumbledore.

Er tötete eine ganze Kleinstadt, in der nähe des Schottischen Nessibrigh, wo sich einige ehemaligen Toddeser niedergelassen hatten um friedlich mit ihren Familien zu leben ...

Nicht viele wußten davon und wahren erst geschockt ... doch der alte Hogwarts Schulleiter redete sich geschickt heraus und konnte den Fragenden weiss machen das dies nicht ohne Grund geschehen war, Geheime Pläne, Überfallkommandos hätte man angeblich von dort aus geplant.

Harry hört dem nur mit halben Ohr zu, seine Gedanken schweiften eher um die armen grundlos getöteten, er hatte gesehen wie der Alte sie mit seinen Männern getötet hatte, wie sie selbst die Kinder mit dem Avada belegten und vor nichts halt machten.

Eine leichte Gänsehaut lag auf seinem Körper und er wahr froh als das Treffen aufgelöst wurde, an diesem Tag streifte er Gedanken verloren durchs Schloss eigentlich etwas was man sich in diesen Zeiten nicht leisten durfte, doch der Junge Potter wahr Geschütz .. von mehrfacher Seite und brauchte so keine Angst zu haben, selbst nicht als er die sicheren Mauern verließ um zum dunklen verbotenen Wald zu gelangen.

Stille herrschte hier, angenehm und wohltuend breitete sie sich aus und ließen seine Gedanken wieder etwas freundlicher werden ... er lächelte leicht und setzte sich wie immer an die Kleine Lichtung auf ein kleines gut mit Moos besetztes Fleckchen.

Langsam schloss er die Augen und lies sich in der Stille treiben ... er bemerkte nicht mal die Person die zu ihm kam und sich hinter ihn setzte.

Erst zwei starke Arme holten ihn zurück in die Realität und er lehnte sich an den vertrauten Warmen Körper.

„ Na mein Kleiner schwarzer Engel, haben sie dich im Schloss wieder genervt?" kam es dunkel, freundlich und warm.

Harry nickte, drehte sich in den Armen und kuschelte sich noch mehr an den warmen Körper der ihn näher zog.

„ JA ... sie schieben es den Schwarzmagiern in die Schuhe, die Sache mit dem Dorf!" sagte er leise und versteckte sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des andern, atmete den beruhigenden Duft ein und lies sich weiter in die Umarmung sinken.

Einzelne Tränen lösten sich aus den nun mehr geschlossenen smaragdenen Augen, wo sie von Lippen und Fingern weg geküsst wurden.

„ Shhh ... mein Kleiner Engel ... ist gut ... shhhhh ... alles ist gut ... nicht mehr lange, nicht mehr lange und alles ist vorbei ... !" flüsterte er dem Jungen ins Ohr der nur leicht nickte und den Kopf wieder hob.

Sofort verlor sich der Junge in den Augen seines gegenüber, merkte nicht wie sich dieser näherte und die weichen jugendlichen Lippen in Beschlag nahm.

Harry seufzte bei dem erfüllenden Gefühl den dieser Kuss bei ihm auslöste, er mochte dieses Gefühl und liebten diesen Mann der der einzige wahr der dies in ihm wach rief.

Nach einem heisshungrigen tiefen Kuss verschwanden die Lippen wieder um Sauerstoff zu bekommen und das leicht rotangelaufende Gesicht zu mustern.

„ Du bist so süß mit deiner Verlegenheit ...!" wisperte der ältere und strich über die roten Wangen, die nochmals an Intensität zunahmen.

„ So süß, so verlockend Unschuldig .. so schön in allem was du machst und tust. Ich Liebe dich mein Kleiner Engel, mit jeder Faser meines Herzen, mit jedem Teil meines Körpers ... egal was passiert du weist das und niemand kann dir dies nehmen !" wieder ein Kuss diesmal sampft weich und liebevoll.

„ Ich Liebe dich auch mein Todesdämon!" wisperte der schwarzhaarige Junge zurück und nahm noch einmal die Lippen des andern in Beschlag.

„ Und danke ... danke für jedes dieser Worte und für die Tatsache das es dich gibt!"

Der ältere schmunzelte zog den Kleinen wieder an sich und lehnte sich gegen einen der Bäume ...

Einige Stunden lagen sie so dort, bis Harry dem Frieden und der Wärme erlag und in Morpheus arme ab driftete, wieder leicht schmunzelt nahm sein Geliebter es wahr, hob den Jungen Mann hoch und ging zum Schloss ...

Es war schon spät und die Sonne schon untergegangen als er ankam und sich nach jemanden umsah, doch nicht toten Still wahr es ... kein Wunder, durfte doch keiner der Schüler raus und um 8 auch nicht mehr ihre Räume verlassen.

Geschmeidig huschte der Fremde durch Hogwarts bis zu dem Zimmer im 2. Stock, das Harry seid Anfang des Schuljahres alleine Bewohnte, er flüsterte das Passwort trat ein und legte seine geringe Last in das Bett des Schlafzimmers.

Ein letztes mal beugte er sich zu seinem jungen Geliebten nach unten und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, Harry mummelte seinen Namen und er verschwand lächelnd in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, die den Jungen nun schützend umfing und friedlich schlafen lies.

Einige Tage später brach die Hölle los vor Hogwarts, keiner wußte warum aber plötzlich duellierten sich weiß und Schwarzmagier vor den Toren.

Harry sah dem von einem der Fenster kurz zu bevor er die Jüngeren Schüler in Sicherheit bracht oder besser gesagt, abseits zum Quidditschfeld und eine nicht durchdringbares Schild um sie spannte, er redete ich en Mut zu gab ihnen Kraft mit seinen Worten und lief dann selbst vor die Tore um zu Kämpfen, doch er griff keinen der dortigen Leute an ... nein er suchte etwas, lief durch die Kämpfenden mit errichtetem Schild und stand plötzlich einem Mann mit glänzenden tiefen roten Augen gegenüber.

„ Harry Potter ... welch Überraschung!" sprach der Träger dieser Augen und sah wie Dumbledore sich den beiden näherte.

„ Tom Malvolo Riddle ... ich glaube bei ihnen brauche ich das nicht zu erwidern!" antwortete er und zog seinen Starb etwas höher

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords blitzen kurz belustigt auf, doch auch er hob den Starb und das Duell der Giganten begann.

Nach einigen Minuten hörten die um die beiden Feinde kämpfenden auf zu kämpfen und sahen auf das Schauspiel das man ihnen bot.

Zwei sehr mächtige Zauberer, die sich nicht schenkten, überhaupt gar nicht und nur so mit den machtvollsten Flüchen um sich schmissen doch den andern nie trafen, einige der nahestehenden Bäume hatten schon dran glauben müssen, so wohl ein paar Leute vom Orden die sich dem Dunkeln Lord von hinten nähern wollten.

Der Kampf tobte Stunde, auch die leicht Neblige Nacht hindurch und am Morgen geschah das mit dem so viel nicht mehr gerechnet hatten ...

Harry schickte dem Dunklen Lord gerade einen schwäche Fluch, der durch das nun doch etwas angeschlagenen Schild hindurchging und Voldemort leicht aufkeuchen lies, Sieges sicher sah Dumbeldor zu den beiden und hob die Hand, doch ehe er den Fluch auf den kurz wehrlosen Feind schleudern konnte stand Harry in der Schuss Richtung und wankte leicht.

Seine Kräfte wahren scheinbar am ende und nur mit Mühe schien er sich noch aufrecht zu halten, der Dunkle Lord nutze seine Chance, schleuderte den Jungen mit einem gezielten Fluch zur Seite, doch bevor es sich dem nun vor Schmerzen keuchenden widmete suchte er jemanden in der Menge.

„ Severus du mieser Kleiner Verräter..!" zischte er laut und ging einige Schritte wankend, den Zauberstarb auf den geschockten Tränke Professor gerichtet, zwei kleine Worte und der Todesfluch bandet sich seinen Weg auf ihn zu.

Doch niemals kam er an ... seine letzte Kraft zusammen nehmend stand Harry schwankend auf, ein gezielter Gedanke und er stand vor seinem Lehrer und mittlerweile auch Mentor.

Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen als das grüne Licht ihn traf er durch die Wucht des Fluches zurückflog und Tod zu Boden fiel ... geschockte Gesichter, verfolgten dies, taten nichts.

Der Dunkle Lord nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen, beschwor einen Feuerfluch und lies die nun mehr Leiche des Jungen in Rauch aufgehen ... ein dünnes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er seine eigene Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor und Gestüts von einem seiner Todesser verschwand.

Immer noch geschockt, sahen alle anwesenden auf das immer noch brennende Bündel, einige hatten Tränen in den Augen andere ein höhnisches Lächeln ...

Das Ende der ersten Schlacht und der tot des Helden vor Hogwarts ...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Harry James Potter ist und bleibt Tod!

Die Zauberer Welt war mehr als geschockt ...

Ihr Weißer Held war Tod ... der Junge der überlebt hatte war gestorben durch Voldemords Hand ... die Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Laubfeuer, ging durch jedes Haus und jede Stadt auf der Welt und lies bei den meisten Schrecken und Angst zurück...

Wer würde sie nun beschützen und dem Dunklen Lord einhalt gebitten.

Das Schlachtfeld vor Hogwarts war gereinigt wurden, nur noch einzelne Fluchlöcher und die beschädigten Bäume zeugten noch von dem was vor einigen Tag hier geschah ... wie in Trance ging einer der Schüler auf einer dieser Löcher zu und blieb vor diesem stehen.

Eine blasse Hand zog eine schwarze Rose aus dem Ärmel seiner Robe und lag sie nieder, ein leises Schlurzen und das Geräusch der Knie die auf den durchweichten Boden fielen, hörte man bevor eine leise Stimme flüsterte.

„ Warum ... bitte Warum hast du das getan ... hat er das getan ...!" schlurzte die Stimme und tränen vielen auf die schwarze Blüte unter ihm.

„ Du hast mir doch versprochen hier zu bleiben ... du hast mir geschworen nie wieder zu verschwinden ... warum brichst du dein Wort ... ..!" ein weiteres Schlurzen und eine Handbewegung mit der er sich die Tränen weg wischte.

„ Anderseits ... jetzt lässt man dich in Ruhe ... jetzt bist du frei ... endlich Nervt dich niemand mehr mit dem ganzen Quatsch ... trotzdem ... verzeih ich dir nicht das du mich allein lässt!" Finger strichen über die Blume und erwiesen ihren letzten Gruß.

„ Lebewohl ...!" kam es Tränen erstickt und der Junge lief so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten zurück zum Schloss.

Ein Windhauch zerrte die Kapuze des Umhang vom Kopf und Platin Blonde Haare kamen zum Vorschein, die in der Dunkelheit der Kerkergänge Hogwarts verschwanden.

Eine kleine Trauerfeier fand am Abend statt, doch zur Verwunderung vieler waren es nur wenige die dort erschienen ... drei Gestalten in Schwarzen Umhängen, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagell, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Seamus, Dean, Neville, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit grünlichen Haaren und als Vertretung fürs Ministerium Lucius Malfoy und einer seiner Gehilfen.

Einige der Anwesenden vergossen stumme Tränen, die andern standen fast Teilnahmslos da und verfolgen die Worte des Priesters ... nicht lange und die Versammlung wurde aufgelöst, die drei völlig aufgelösten Gryffindors wurden von Remus und Tonks zu ihren Zimmern gebracht und Trösteten die drei. Die verhüllten verschwanden so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren, Minerva zog sich still trauernd zurück und Lucius und sein Gehilfe verschwanden zum Schulleiter.

Severus war der letzte der ging, jedoch nicht in die Kerker nein ... hinaus aufs Gelände und richtig Hogsmead das nur durch ein Wunder immer noch stand.

-------

Lucius Malfoy kochte als er als letzter den Thronsaal seines Meisters betrat und sich mit den andern zusammen verbeugte, die nicht minder weniger Emotionen in den Gesichtern stehen hatten.

„ Wie konntest du das nur ... wie konntest du nur!" kam es geschlurzt und der Dunkle Lord sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf den Malfoy erben der sich nur schwer aufrecht halten konnte und wieder begann zu Weinen, sein Partner und Schwarzmagier Bill Weasley nahm ihn in den Arm und versuchte den zitternden und weinenden Jungen zu Beruhigenden, dieser aber Schlurzte weiter und wisperte immer wieder.

„ Wie konntest du ihn nur töten ... warum?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte auf die Züge des Dunklen Lords und Lucius währe ihm fast an die Gurgel gesprungen.

„ Was denn ... was denn ... kein Verständnis von meinen Treusten?" kam es dunkel und einige der Anwesenden zuckten kurz zusammen sahen aber alle auf.

„ Nein Tom für diese Tat nicht ... nein!" sagte Sirius Black und verfestigte den Druck seiner Hand um die von Remus dem nun langsam auch stille Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„ Aha ... und was gedenkt ihr jetzt zu tun!" die Stimme drückte leichte Belustigung aus und man sah richtig wie die Mienen der andern sich noch etwas mehr verdüsterten.

„ My Lord bei aller Freundschaft, bei aller Loyalität ... aber ich glaube sie wissen was wir tun, jetzt wo er Tod ist und das durch ihre Hand!" Zorn schwamm in der Stimme des Malfoy Oberhauptes, was ein kichern in den Raum brachte.

Erstaunt sahen sie alle zu ihrem noch Lord, doch dieser hatte keine Miene verzogen.

Ein Wind Hauch ging durch die Anwesenden und die Roten Augen des Hausherren blitzen auf.

„ Hey Spiel nicht mit ihnen!" kam es leicht streng aber auch warm.

Wieder ein kichern und entsetzte Gesichter denn der Windhauch, hauchte den Anwesenden Nacheinander einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Zuerst Narcissa Malfoy die starr dagestanden hatte mit leeren Augen und Wesen, dann Lucius der nur perplex gerade aus starte ... Rodolpfus der sich still heraus gehalten hatte und doch sah man das er vor kurzem geweint hatte, Sirius und Remus die ihre Hände aneinander klammerten um sich gegenseitig halt zu geben ... Bill der immer noch versuchte seinen Verlobten zu beruhigen und schließlich Draco der weinend und vollkommen am Ende auf dem Boden kniete.

Eine unsichtbare Umarmung wurde ihm geschenkt und ein Kuss auf die Stirn und die Lippen, verschreckt sah er auf doch nichts ... die Arme verschwanden und mit ihnen das warme Gefühl ...

Tom grinste .

„ Also wirklich , wenn du nicht jemanden zum schocken hast, bist du auch nicht Glücklich oder?" fragte er in die nun noch mehr angespannte Stille.

„ Spielverderber!" kam es zurück und vor Tom materalisierte sich ein etwa 17 jähriger Jugendlicher, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, zwei weißblonden Strähnen und als er sich zu den Anwesenden drehte, tiefen Türkisen Augen.

Ein keuchen ging durch die eben noch Stillen, das von einem Schlurzen und schnellen Schritten abgelöst wurde.

Draco war aufgesprungen und drückte den Kleineren an sich.

„ Mach das nie wieder ... mach das ja nie wieder," so vertraute wärme, seines kleinen Bruders, der sich nun seiner seits an den größeren klammerte.

„ Tut mir Leid Dragon ..." flüsterte er.

„ Ich wollte niemanden Sorgen machen!" Schlurzte er nun selbst, löste sich aber von seinem großen Bruder und ging zu Lucius.

Als er vor ihm stand senkte er den Kopf und bibberte leicht vor Tränen.

„ Tut mir Leid ... Dad!" kam es leise, was das Malfoy Oberhaupt aus seiner Starre riß so dass er den Kleinen an sich zog.

Er drückte seinen jüngsten fest an sich, hauchte mehrere Küsse auf dessen Stirn und zeigte ganz Malfoy untüpich jedem der Anwesenden seine momentane Emotionen, doch es wahr im egal waren im Raum ja eh nur Freunde und Verwandte.

„ Bei den Gründern ... nie wieder tu mir ... tu uns das nie wieder an, dein Pa und ich dachten dich nochmals verloren zu haben ... oh bei meinem Bruder bitte Snake, mach das nie wieder!" tränen rannen über das Aristokratische Gesicht, tauchten die sonst so kalten eisblauen Augen in ein warmes, glückliches und erleichtertes Meerblau und zogen den jüngsten der Malfoys in eine immer festere Umarmung.

Dieser Schlurzte wieder kurz auf und sah über die Schulter seines Vaters zu seinem anderen Elternteil das immer noch geschockt da stand und sich erst einmal fangen musste, bevor man eine Reaktion bei ihm sah.

Doch dieser viel stärker aus als mancher gedacht hatte.

Sirius ging einige Schritte vorwärts, lies dabei Remus Hand los, bis er vor Lucius und seinem Kleinen stand.

Der Jugendliche sah hoch in die dunkel Blauen Augen die nur so vor unterdrückter Trauer glänzten, der Kleine befreite sich etwas von seinem ersten Vater, hob leicht die Arme und flüsterte ein

„ Pa!" mit einem zarten Lächeln.

Schneller als man sehen konnte, hatte er die Wärmequelle gewechselt und lag nun angekuschelt an Sirius, dessen Weinen in der ganzen Halle widerhallte und zeigte das der Animagie wieder voll da war, denn nach dem angeblichen Tod seines Sohnes hatte dieser keinen einzigen Laut mehr von sich gegeben und selbst Lucius war es schwer gefallen an den Jüngsten der Blacks und seinen Bindungspartner heran zu kommen.

Wieder wurde der Kleine fest an einen Körper gezogen, das er noch nicht erstickt war hatte er wohl seinem Nicht Menschlichen Wesen und der nach einigen Jahren bestehenden Resonanz zu verdanken, genau so wie seinem Paten und Vertrauten Rodolpfus Lestrang.

Der sich Lächelnd vor sie stellte und ihn aus Sirius klammer Griff befreite, der sich sogleich das nächste liegende Krallte, Lucius Robe.

Doch diesem machte das Herzlich wenig aus, strich er seinem Partner so nur Beruhigend über den Rücken und nickte seinem Freund zu.

„ Na Kleiner versetzt du wieder alle in Angst und Schrecken?" flüsterte er und gab dem Jungen Mann der sich nun die Tränen weg wischte einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„ Mach ich gar nicht!" schmollte der 1.67 m große und kuschelte sich an, der nächste den man bemerkte war Severus der in die Halle gestürmt kam und Luft schnappend vor Tom schlitterte, eigentlich ein sehr unwürdiger Auftritt für den Tränkeprofessor.

„ Harry ... Sachen ... Dumbeldore ... Feuer ...!" keuchte er mit dem letzten bisschen Luft in den Lungen, bevor er Atem ringend sich kurzzeitig auf den Boden kniete und nach Luft schnappte.

„ Severus?" fragte Tom und sah auf seinen keuchenden Berater.

Dieser Atmete nochmals tief durch, bevor er begann zu sprechen.

„ Dumbeldore, lässt jetzt wo Harry Pottes tot ist, dessen Sachen und Besitztümer verbrennen und vernichten ... morgen Abend, als Gedenken!" schnell suchte er den Kleinen und sah das entsetzte Gesicht.

„ Aber ... aber da ... da sind die ganzen Bücher von Tom bei, die Geschenke von Dad, Pa und Dragon ... die CD´s und die Zauberbibeln von Onkel Ro und dir Onkel Sev," wimmerte er und lief zu seinem Onkel.

„ Das ... das können die nicht, Onkel Sev," sagte er als er vor diesem stand, doch dieser sah ihn nur leicht entschuldigend an, den er konnte nicht viel dagegen ausrichten.

„ Aber Harry Potter ist doch gar nicht Tod, wir könnten doch einfach einen Vormund mit seinem Blut bestimmen und diesen nach Hogwarts schicken?" meinte Draco, doch die Gesichtsausdrücke von Tom, seinem Onkel und seinem Kleinen Bruder ließen ihn stoppen.

„ Oder doch nicht?" sagte er und beobachtete die Mimik der drei.

Der Kleine wimmerte ein wenig auf und ging zu seinem Dad, um sich in den Armen des Blonden schützend zu verstecken.

Lucius sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf seinen Sohn hinunter und dann auf Tom und Severus.

„ Also gut ... und warum bitte sollte das nicht gehen?" fragte er und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich, sein Veela Gespür.

„ Weil der Kleine nicht mehr Harry Jammer Potter ist, auch wenn er es vorher auch nie war ... doch nun ist er es überhaupt nicht mehr!" sagte Tom und strich sich kurz etwas ratlos über die Augenbrauen, ein Zeichen dafür das er nicht gleich mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte.

Lucius verstand nichts von dem gesagten, so wie die andern auch Malfoy typisch hob er wieder eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbraue und merkte wie sein Sohn sich fester an in krallte.

„ Lucius ...! kennst du das Tag/Nachtgleiche Ritual ... in Verbindung mit einem Keltischen Blut Ritual?" fragte nach einiger Zeit Severus der sich mittlerweile wieder normal Atmend aufstellte.

„ JA natürlich ... du meinst den Schwarzmagischen Ritual Zirkel um ...!" er stockte und sah geschockt zu seinem Freund und Schwager.

Sein Blick wanderte Automatisch danach zu Tom und sagte seiner Stimme fast nicht mehr Herr.

„ Nein ... das, das habt ihr nicht mit meinem Kleinen gemacht ... nein, daran will ich gar nicht erst denken," doch das nun lauter werdende wimmern aus seinen Armen bestätigte seine Vermutung.

„ Was ist das genau für ein Ritual?" fragte nun Rodolphus und trat neben seinen Partner.

Severus seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das lange Haar.

„ Der Schwarzmagische Ritual Zirkel, ist ein .. naja ... sagen wir mal eine schwierige und schmerzvolle Umgehung bestimmter Naturgesetze ...

Hm ... also dieses Ritual läßt einen Körper sterben, läßt ihn verfallen und nur die Seele bleibt besten, gefangen in einem schwarzen Behältnis.

Etwa zwei Tage nach dem Ritual wird der Körper von einem der Ritual Sprecher getötet und verbrannt, die Seele eingeschlossen und zum Aussprechungsort des Rituals zurück gebracht um sie dort neu gebären zu lassen.

Also der Körper der neu entsteht ohne jeglichen Blockaden oder Sperren, jedoch auch ohne jeglichen Blut Angleichungen, wie es bei den Potters und dem Kleinen der Fall war, um ihn als Potter auch durch Blut erkennen zu können."

„ Dann ... dann ist Saphir wirklich ... wirklich gestorben!2 stotterte Sirius und sah flehend zu seinem Halbbruder Severus.

„ JA ist er ... und nein ist er nicht ...

Harry James Potter ist gestorben, auch wenn er nie geboren wurde und der geborene Saphir Snake Sirius Saver Malfoy/Black ist im Prinzip wieder geboren worden.

Er ist nun der, der er eigentlich hätte sein sollen, ein wahrer echter Malfoy und Black, ohne jegliche Weiße Grenzen oder irgend einer Verbindung zu den Potters!"

„ ABER DAFÜR HÄTTET IHR IHN NICHT GLEICH UMBRINGEN MÜSSEN!" schrie Sirius aufgebracht.

„ WISST IHR EIGENDLICH WIE ES DORT IST WO MAN HINKOMMT WENN MAN STIRBT, JEDOCH SEINE SEELE ZURÜCK GEHALTEN WIRD ... WIESST IHR ...!" schrie er weiter und stoppte abrupt als er ein lautes wimmern vernahm und im Augenwinkel noch sah wie Lucius und sein Sohn verschwanden.

Draco setzte sich geschockt auf den Thron des Lords vor dem er immer noch gestanden hatte.

Rodolphus vollkommen neben sich, schnappte nach Luft um etwas zu sagen doch kein Laut verließ seinen Mund.

Tom fuhr sich wie Severus über die Schläfe.

Remus beobachtete still die Situation, während sich Sirius in seinen Wutausbruch steigerte und Bill versuchte ihn einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor noch die ganze Einrichtung dran glauben musste.

Narcissa war verschwunden, direkt nachdem sich Saphir gezeigt hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten war sie durch das Manor gehetzt und bei ihre Schwester im Zimmer verschwunden, um zu berichten was eben vorgefallen war.

"" So so hier haben wir Pitel 2 ... das überarbeiten kostet leider Zeit, von der ich net viel habe aber wenigstens hab ich es schon geschafft die FF in Pitel ein zu Teilen so das ich mir das jetzt sparen kann

Tja wer hätte diese Familien Konstellation wohl erwartet

Also mich danke allen die meine FF lesen auch wenn zu Pitel 1 nicht viele Kommis da wahren T.T ... weiterhin entschuldige ich mich bei Sinia, Wölfschen, Sui und Ive da ich momentan keine Zeit für euch habe und auch nicht für unsere Gespräche die ich so vermisse ... Gomen ... T.T


End file.
